Buscando
by Alexa170
Summary: Lil siente que su amor no es correspondido ¿Será o no?


**Les traigo un fanfic pero esta vez largo si les gusta comenten y si hay alguna critica tambien**

* * *

"¡LIL ESPERA!"

La chica con cabello rizado de 14 años no hizo caso a esa llamada y siguió corriendo, quería huir, salir de ahí, ¿a dónde?, no lo sabía, solo quería no estar ahí, es más, ella quería que nunca hubiese estado ahí, no haber presenciado eso, solo quería llorar

Ya había recorrido gran parte de la ciudad sin un rumbo fijo, a través de la lluvia, y le fue difícil presenciar a un auto que venía a excesiva velocidad

*sonido de frenos*

Al presenciar que iba a ser su fin, se sintió feliz, pero a la vez, triste, confundida, todavía no se explicaba por qué se sentía así, pensaba ¿por era infeliz?, sobretodo, ¿por qué era infeliz sin él?

Al no sentir nada, abrió los ojos y se dio con la sorpresa de que la habían salvado, una "sombra", la había rescatado y estaba a salvo

¿Quién eres? - se limitó a preguntar, pero la "sombra" no respondía, estaba ahí, tranquila, quieta, muerta...

Ella se limitó a agradecer y siguió pensando, ¿Quién era ese tipo?, ¿Por qué la rescato? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué era infeliz si ese chico, el de pelo purpura, no estaba a su lado?, tan solo con pensar eso, no pudo contener las lágrimas y se echó a llorar... llego a casa e intento, con todas sus fuerzas no llorar.

"Hola hija, como… "Betty ve a su hija empapada por la lluvia

"Estoy bien, gracias "dijo una voz fría y débil

Y sin decir más se fue a su habitación, la cara de preocupación de Betty era notoria

"Crees que este bien "replico

"Ella es una chica fuerte, estará bien "dijo Howard consolándola,... pero no, ella no estaba bien, ella estaba deshecha, destrozada, vacía, muerta... la habitación era un silencio sepulcral.

Ella se encontraba echada en su cama, llorando, sufriendo al recordar lo que había pasado, a pesar de que no quería recordarlo, el recuerdo seguía ahí y eso era como un puñal en el corazón, tener no mil, sino cien mil espinas clavadas en el alma...

Suena su celular, ella contesta:

"Lil, podemos..."

"VETE" cuelga rápidamente y se pone a llorar

* * *

Al día siguiente, ella no quería ir a la escuela, pero sus padres insistieron, es que acaso no veían, que estaba sufriendo por dentro ,además ellos estarían ahí, todos los que la vieron el día de ayer; ellos que de seguro se burlarían de ella, las chicas no dejarían de molestarla, y sobretodo, iba a estar él.

Ni bien llego a la escuela, todos la veían, ella sentía como miles de ojos la observaban, clavaban su mirada fija en ella, algunos de ¿pena?, ¿consideración?, no, de seguro estaban para burlarse de ella por lo que ocurrió ayer.

Una chica de rasgos orientales salió a su encuentro

"Miren, pero si es la chica '_romántica' _" dijo entre risas

"Cállate"

"Que, también me piensas quitar a mi novio" dijo otra chica de pelo castaño largo y ojos negros

"Si sabemos que te gusta quitar novios "dijo una chica de pelo caoba y ojos café

"Anda regresa a tu casa '_rara'_ - dijo la primera chica

"¡¿POR QUE NO LA DEJAN EN PAZ?! - un chico de pelo purpura salió en su defensa – acaso no...

Al presenciar eso, los ojos de Marie se llenaron de lágrimas, la chica de rasgos orientales lo había besado, otra vez.

"Aww, viniste por otro beso, que lindo eres "ella dijo entre risitas  
"¿Qué? No"  
"Vamos por que no le dices a todos que somos novios"  
"¡SI! ¡DILO! "decían al unísono las personas que estaban por allí, aquellas personas '_chismosa_', que no les importa herir los sentimientos de alguien, solo querían burlarse  
*Timbre de clases*  
Nunca pensaron que el timbre de clases sonara como un coro de ángeles, pensaban los dos en sus respectivas cabezas, pero no estarán libres del todo, ya que ahí estarían ellos, presenciando todo lo que ocurriría, no dejando nunca de molestar...

¡Oh, sorpresa!, la maestra no pudo venir por problemas de salud, y no había una maestra suplente que la reemplazara, eso solo significaba... que estarían libre; ni bien el director dijo esto todos salieron hacia la calle, caminando, corriendo. Pero el calvario no acabo ahí.  
"¿Y bien? "ella volvió más decidida que nunca  
"¿Y bien qué?" dijo Tommy algo molesto  
"¿No quieres otro beso? ¿Soy tu novia no?" le dijo coqueteándole  
"Yo no estoy contigo"  
"Vamos, dile que si" esa voz no provenía de ellos dos provenía de... Lil, que había escuchado todo "hacen una linda pareja "lo dijo con una voz fría y débil, como si su aliento se extinguiera, dicho esto salió corriendo  
"¿Ves? Hasta la loca de tu amiga dice que hacemos una linda pareja"  
"Déjame en paz" la suelta y va a buscar a su amiga

* * *

Ella estaba huyendo, quería correr, quería desaparecer ¿a dónde?, eso no importaba, de nuevo, solo quería, simplemente no existir. Mientras corría pensamientos invadían su cabeza ¿Por qué siento esto? ¿Él es mi mejor amigo? ¿Sera que realmente... me gusta?, esa era una idea que simplemente era errónea; como sería posible de que ella estuviera enamorada de él, ella siempre era cariñosa con él, lo quería como a un hermano

Quería recordar el pasado, volver a los tiempos donde eran casi inseparables, como grandes amigos, tenían las aventuras cuando eran todavía bebes  
"Que no eres mi mejor amiga" esa frase le hacía sentir ¿esperanza? ¿acaso él podía sentir lo mismo que ella?, pero ella solo lo quería como un amigo, como un hermano...pero fue hasta ayer que se dio cuenta de que realmente... no lo quería... lo amaba  
Llegó a un parque, se sentó en una banca y se puso a pensar  
¿Que ideas son esas? ¿Realmente me gusta? Pero... eso estaría mal... Yo...  
"Veo que todos estamos de malas hoy"

Ella volteo a ver y se sorprendió, era la misma '_sombra'_ que la había rescatado ayer, pero esta vez pudo ver quien era, tenía el aspecto de un delincuente de unos 15 o 16 años; el cabello verde y lentes oscuros tapaban sus ojos, vestía un polo negro con una camisa azul con rayas encima, un jean negro y zapatillas blancas.  
"Eres tú,¿ no?"

"Se podría decir que sí pero ¿veo que tienes un dilema, ¿no?" dijo con una voz serena y tranquila  
"Si, pero creo que no me podrías ayudar"  
"Bueno, si no me dices como es tu problema, entonces no sé cómo ayudarte" respondió  
"Entonces, veras... estoy enamorada de alguien, pero hay un pequeño problema acerca de eso"  
Se queda unos segundos pensando, pensaba que no le podría ayudar, sin embargo ,él dijo:  
"Bueno, creo que yo no tengo la respuesta, pero te doy un consejo, trata de mirar en el pasado" dijo mientras miraba los ojos de la chica. Ella pensó, recordó y logro recordar algo, emocionada besa en la mejilla de aquel chico  
"Muchas gracias mi nombre es Liliana pero me puedes decir Lil"  
"Mi nombre... no tiene importancia"  
"Bueno adiós y gracias denuevo"

Ella corrió hasta su casa y se encerró en su habitación. Hace años ella y Tommy habían encontrado una vieja caja con una inscripción que decía: COSAS PARA RECORDAR EL PASADO, en ella había objetos, revistas, una laptop que contenían varios tipos de música, al inico decía: "Cada música en el alma un mensaje para mejorar el alma"  
Ella sin dudarlo puso una canción, tal vez ahí este la respuesta:

_"Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding  
Fall into your sunlight  
The future's open wide beyond believing  
To know why hope dies_

_Losing what was found, a world so hollow_  
_Suspended in a compromise_  
_The silence of this sound is soon to follow_  
_Somehow sundown_

_And finding answers_  
_Is forgetting all of the questions we called home_  
_Passing the graves of the unknown_

_As reason clouds my eyes, with splendor fading_  
_Illusions of the sunlight_  
_And the reflection of a lie will keep me waiting_  
_Love gone for so long_

_This day's ending is the proof of time_  
_Killing all the faith I know_  
_Knowing that faith is all I hold"_

"Tal vez no hay esperanza" dijo entre pensamientos

_And I've lost who I am  
And I can't understand  
Why my heart is so broken  
Rejecting your_

_Love without love gone wrong_  
_Lifeless words carry on_  
_But I know all I know_  
_Is that the ends beginning_

_Who I am from the start_  
_Take me home to my heart_  
_Let me go and I will run_  
_I will not be silenced_

_All this time spent in vain_  
_Wasted years wasted gain_  
_All is lost hope remains_  
_And this war's not over_

_There's a light_  
_There's the sun_  
_Taking all the shattered ones_  
_To the place we belong_

_And his love will conquer all_  
_Yes his love will conquer all_

_Yesterday I died, tomorrows bleeding_  
_Fall into your sunlight"_

"No, si la hay y luchare por ella"

* * *

Corrió, pero no la alcanzo, abatido, triste por no alcanzarla "por qué no pude encontrarla" se gritaba a sí mismo; el que siempre la protegió, como si fuera su hermana... o tal vez había algo más, quería recordar, volver al pasado  
"¡El pasado! "dijo entre gritos  
Corrió lo más que pudo hasta su casa, busco entre sus cosas, las canciones que habían encontrado él y Lil cuando hace 4 años, puso la primera canción y se puso a oír:  
_"Tanto, tanto, tanto  
Tiempo al tiempo  
tanto, tanto, tanto... tiempo"_

"Esta en español, suerte que mi mamá me enseño a hablar español"

_"Estoy sintiéndome solo en este corazón  
silencio de odio  
estoy volviendo yo a verte en esta solución  
momentos de agobio_

_Tanto, tanto, tanto... tiempo_

_Estoy cayendo en tu mente en toda tu pasión_  
_en esta tela de araña_  
_estoy rozando tu vientre en mi imaginación_  
_deseos de hombre"_

"¿Por qué la recuerdo? ¿Sera que siento algo más por ella? ¿Amor?"

_"Recuerdo tu nombre en esta habitación  
tus labios, tus besos  
recuerdo tu nombre en esta habitación  
tu cuerpo, tu anhelo._

Recuerdo, recuerdo, recuerdo  
en esta habitación  
tus labios, tus besos  
recuerdo tu nombre en esta habitación  
tu cuerpo, tu anhelo

_Tanto, tanto, tanto_  
_tiempo al tiempo_

_Tanto, tanto, tanto... tiempo_  
_tanto, tanto, tanto en esta habitación"_

"Lil de verdad yo te…amo"

* * *

Ambos tenían dudas de lo que sentían

"tengo que ir a buscarlo"

"tengo que ir a buscarla"

Rápidamente salieron de sus casas y corrieron cono si lo más importante fuera encontrarse

Finalmente se encontraron en el parque, corrieron y al estar juntos se abrazaron

"Lil lo siento mucho, ¿me perdonas?"  
"Claro que te perdono, tontito "dijo con una sonrisa  
Ambos pasearon tranquilos, pero una duda reflejaba el rostro de Lil que Tommy pudo notar

"¿Que sucede? "  
"Es que todavía no entiendo que me pasa, yo..."  
Tommy toma su cara con delicadeza y le susurro

"Tal vez pueda despejar tus dudas"  
Y sus caras se estaban juntando lentamente para dar a un...  
*sonido de relámpado*  
El relámpago hizo que los dos se abrasen fuertemente, en esto se sonrojan mucho, pero luego se ríen como si hubiera si fuera algo divertido, la lluvia empezaba a crecer  
"Creo que mejor irnos"  
"Si creo que es mejor "  
Tommy lleva a Lil hacia su casa, le da su chaleco para que no se moje mientras van por el camino le susurra  
"Te quiero" sonrojándose  
"Yo... también te quiero" también sonrojándose

FIN…


End file.
